Patch Notes (August 15th, 2013)
Patch Notes are a direct quote from this thread. Fafnir Event: *Rumored to be in a dark cave amongst a vast horde of riches, the mighty dragon Fafnir awaits those who dare face him. What secrets await those brave enough to accept the challenge? Seek out the Wayfarer Officer in Wintertide to learn more! New Marketplace Items: *Slay your enemy with style using the four new costume weapons available from the Intrepid Corsair's set. Need to get friends and guildmates to you quickly? Try the Shadowstep and Summon scroll or move your entire party with a Co-Op Scroll. *If you are looking to do a little interior decorating we have a new Lilia Mansion available for those of you aspiring home owners. The two new weapon displays now available will look great inside! Draconic Sanctuary: *Guilds can now band together and summon a powerful dragon at the Draconic Altar! Guild Leaders now have access to this altar which allows players to summon bosses by sacrificing items to the altar. The greater the value of the item sacrificed the greater difficulty of the dragon summoned. *Now is your chance to earn Vanquisher points which can be exchanged for rewards at the Vanquisher shop! User Interface: *Cosmetic Shop **This new UI will allow a player to customize their appearance. **This function can be accessed through the Main Menu or using ( CTRL- B ) *Color Library **Didn’t get the dye color you were after? If a player unlocks the same color 5 times, they are now able to select a color of their choice at no additional cost. *Claim Storage **This is a new storage location used for delivery of items from SOE Grants or Codes redeemed outside of game. **If you have an item in this storage, you will see a small gift icon on the upper right side of your screen. *Dragon Controls **Added the Follow command to the Dragon Controller. Players can now issue the follow command to a summoned dragon by pressing F2 *Guild Controls **Guild Announcement: The text field can support up to 500 characters instead of the 200 limit that was in place before. **Optimized the Guild List window to reduce the amount of data being sent ( better performance while list is opened ) **Added a button on the guild recruitment window to create a link to the Guild Info for guild that are requiting. Clicking the link in chat will open a guild info window that players can use to apply to the guild. *Maps **Crafting station icons have been added to the maps. **If you have a boss to kill for a quest, it should now show a red dot overtop of the boss icon on the map. **Adjusted the priority of NPC on the map to be Completed Quests > Available Quest > Unfinished Quest. *Updated Loading screens with additional concept art *Dragon Chamber: You can no longer delete a skill from a dragon while it is stored in the dragon chamber. *Alliance Statement scroll bar should work correctly now. *Dragons can now be linked in chat by clicking on Shift + Dragon Icon while chat is open. The link will open a short stat list of the dragon. *You can now right click a dragon shard in your backpack while your mail interface is open to add it to a mail being sent. General Gameplay: *All Player will have their Attribute and Mastery points reset with update *The primary attribute points should now be more effective and balanced. *Both the effect of Attack and Defense should be more balanced. *Character resistances have been balanced to be more effective. *Added additional benefits to primary attributes so that the more you focus on a stat, the more benefit you will see. *'Dragon Capturing System Updated:' **Charisma is no longer an influence in the dragon capturing process, but increases the amount of time a dragon can be summoned and their base stats. **A new stat is now displayed on your character sheet called Draconic Influence **Draconic Influence decrease the length of time needed to capture a dragon, thus less dragon soul is consumed during the capture process. **The level of the player vs the Dragon will also affect the success rate of capturing a dragon. **Draconic Influence stat can be found on Accessories *Updated the experience values for Bakra, Puretia, and Satuma to help players level through the initial 30 levels with a bit more ease. *Updated the value used for difficulty of a dungeon based on the number of players in the group *Modified the calculation being used for Friendship Points to be prevent an issue where some players were not getting the full amount that was expected for kills. Oracle: *Corrected an issue with Radiant Blast, Radiant Entropy, Radiant Chaos, and Claw of Methus where the description showed the incorrect damage type. Guardian: *The Stun effect for Energized Reckless Rush should now display correctly *Adjusted the text for “Defensive Stance”, “Flame of Blood Moon”, “Flame Impingement”, “Purple Meteor”, “Raging Flame”, “Explosive Strike” and “Empowered Reckless Rush” *Updated the attack range of “Crescent Wave”, “Twin Crescent Wave”, “Improved Crescent Wave” and “Cyclone Crescent Wave”. *Lowered the cost of the last line of mastery from 485 to 425 to bring it in line with other classes *Power Slash is now Passive and increases elemental damage Sorcerer: *The cost of the last line of mastery has been lowered from 485 to 425 to bring it in line with other classes Dragons: *Adjusted the difficulty of taming dragons level 1 to 75. Should be slightly easier than before. *Resolved an issue that was causing some dragon skills to only level to 9 Dragon Skills: *Forbidden Roar: **Updated the description text of Blade of Protection and Soul Drain **Updated the effects on Windwalker, Chilling Entombment, Immolation Blast, Runic Barrier, Thunderous Power, Lightning Power, Lawful Power, Hunting Assault, Mighty Impact, Savage Strike, Bloodlust Sweep and Unbridled Power *Several new dragon skills are available on dragons level 71-80 *Updated the range of healing skills: Angels Embrace, Divine Spring, Downpour, and Revelation *Many of the Dragon Skills have been renamed: **Dragon Blood Shield is now known as Runic Barrier **Fiery Breath is now known as Immolation Blast **Ice Breath is now known as Chilling Entombment **Fervant Belief is now known as Reverberation **Rising Thunder Power is now known as Thunderous Power **Thunder Soul is now known as Lightning Power **Law Protection is now known as Lawful Power **Anger Protection is now known as Unbridled Power **Chain of Flame is now known as Leash of Flame **Defense Mirror is now known as Defensive Hardening **Guardian's Fury is now known as Reciprocal Fury **Magic Shield is now known as Arcane Fortification **Attack Trial is now known as Expose Weakness **Spirit Wind is now known as Windwalker **Circle Claw is now known as Phantasmal Rake **Flying Claw is now known as Phantasmal Grasp **Impact Mark is now known as Lasting Impression **Icing Claw is now known as Phantasmal Crush **Blood Pumping is now known as Adrenaline Surge **Angel's Embrace is now known as Divine Embrace **Lightwell is now known as Divine Spring **Total Defense is now known as Precognition **Dragon Print Delay is now known as Circle of Despair **Flying Blades is now known as Curse of Exhaustion **Howls of Anger is now known as Primal Roar **Blood Seal of Light is now known as Essence Transfer **Dragon Blood is now known as Iron Fortitude **Shell Protection is now known as Stalwart Hide **Dragon Tornado is now known as Swirling Vortex **Soul Feast is now known as Apothic Restoration **Life Calling is now known as Divine Calling **Holy Light is now known as Divine Light **Thorny Barb is now known as Spine Shield **Swallow Flip is now known as Evasive Strike **Battle Action is now known as Energy Conversion **Battle Chain is now known as Grappling Strike **Dragon Soul Agility is now known as Blessing of Fadero **Dragon Soul Accuracy is now known as Blessing of Valgray **Great Dragon Blood is now known as Blessing of Koramos **Dragon Soul Heart is now known as Blessing of Vita **Bright Armor is now known as Blessing of Logath **Dragon Strength is now known as Blessing of Ferniax **Dragon Scale Defense is now known as Blessing of Amokrandal **Elemental Fury is now known as Blessing of Oziak **Battle Cry is now known as Blessing of Methus World: Ironfang Fortress: *Organdel **Fixed an issue that prevented him from hitting players standing higher than him. **Decreased the attack range of Organdel in Ironfang *Jhendal the Ravenous **Removed the stun affect from his Corrosion spell **Decreased the range of corrosion spell *Corrected an issue with the Kabbal fight that the spears were not always doing the correct damage to the boss. Ash Catacombs: *Modified the Dash Range of Tyrannical Shadow Dragon King Dunar Temple: *Updated Shadow of Hadubis and Yermizaar’s skill Raging Wind Hell *Updated Lokane’s skill Mad Axe Throw Public Events: *Ambush the Camp in the Mudtooth Trolls area of Laedis had a chance to spawn extra npcs. This has been corrected and we shouldn’t have massive numbers of trolls in the area now. *Lajeer Castle: There was a chance that Corpse Manipulator wouldn’t despawn at the end of the event. This has been corrected. *Corrected an issue with Roaring of the Plague Horn were you would not receive the dragon shard pouch. *Fixed an issue were some bosses would take a long time before spawning. *Fixed an issue with the Public Event: The Tower of Silence that would prevent a player from progressing if their backpack was full Itemization: *White equipment will no longer have attributes *Items of higher rarity will have a better chance of having higher stats *Many quests have been updated to give green rewards now Housing: *Fixed an issue that would cause the “My House” icon to be displayed incorrectly on floating islands *Fixed an issue with the apartment UI not allowing players to go to their home when they would enter the portal. *Fixed an issue were a players house name would display incorrectly *Adjusted the point of view on several housing items to allow you to see them better. *Made an adjustment to the furniture placement tool to allow item to stick to the ceiling better than before. Bug Fixes / Changes: *Fixed a crash that could occur when players killed npcs in the floating islands. *Corrected the Aditti Armor so it has the correct image *Change the icons used for several crafting items *Fixed several NPCs in Wintertide that were not targetable or attackable *When a player completes Examining the Intelligence – Message in the Tunnel quest it will now remove the quest items correctly. *Prerequisites have been fixed for Rescue Prisoners of War quest to prevent players from doing the quest out of order. *Corrected an issue where the monthly achievements were not reset at the correct time. *Oriran Egress will no longer cause the 1 hour cool down if used inside a location that it is not allowed. *Corrected several issues with the Dragon Sanctuary Alter when a player would zone out and back in. *When a player interacted with Jystin Xion it would cause other players in the area to see messages in their chat boxes, this should no longer happen *Fixed an issue where players could get one of the Strange Treasure Chests keys after completing the quest. *Fixed an issue where items were not stacking correctly if they were looted from NPCs very quickly. *Corrected an issue that would allow a dragon to learn 2 of the same skills through field training. When the player logs in it will remove the lower of the 2 skills from the dragon. *Fixed an issue that players would crash if the guild job duty was over 32 characters long. *Fixed a crash issue if you added to many letter to the nickname on friend or blacklist. *Modified how the text size reduction code works, to help prevent text from becoming too small to read in some situations. *Drathgor Woodlands now connects to Baerton Inland instead of Baerton Midland. *The NPC Ancient Guardian Noreceldu will no longer drop any loot. *Slightly increased the weapon speed on axes and gunblades. *Updated Experience Baubles to be listed as accessories instead of Amulets. *Fixed an issue were the Name of an achievement and the time before reset is overlapping. Known issue the time remaining is very small text and will be fixed in future update. *Corrected the Intermediate Resurrection Potion so that you can’t use another until the first buff has worn off. *Updated the population for North Baerton Inland Isle so players can engage the NPCs on it. Category:Patch Notes